The Next Generation of Howl
by Goom
Summary: Morgan is twenty and has come home to spend May day with his three siblings, Howl and Sophie.He thinks it is going to be a normal holiday with many sibling squables and parent embarrasment and he would have been right if he had not met Elaine.
1. First Encounter

I know it looks daunting and long, but bear with me, its easy reading. Morgan is twenty and just really starting life. Enjoy.

Morgan closed the door of his father's castle, and walked into Market chipping and the May Day festivities. He looked behind, but all he could see was the flower shop with blue smoke rising from the chimney. Satisfied that none of his family was following him, he walked into the crowds. There were a surprising number of people on the streets for so early in the morning, men and women of all shapes, sizes, colors and ages were dancing in elaborate costumes to celebrate the first day of May. Flowers were everywhere, in the sky, in buttonholes, and wound into wreaths that girls wore round their heads. Birds welcomed the sun with lively songs and the street musicians played beautiful tunes on guitars, flutes or sang. The atmosphere embraced Morgan and he forgot all about his worry that his family could somehow ruin this special day, as they did, it seemed, every other day he was forced to spend in their company.

Morgan did not hate his family, far from it, but he was at the age that he was embarrassed that his father, Howl, who was now entering his fifties still dressed as if he were twenty and spent an hour every morning in the bathroom, trying to cover up the wrinkles that were now, slowly starting to creep across his face and enchanting his hair so that not one grey hair showed. He had to admit that even before Howl disappeared into the bathroom, his father did not look his age and that when he came out he did not look a day older than thirty five. This was what Morgan didn't like, when you look only fifteen years younger than your father, people quite often ask questions and he also felt some of the glory of being the handsome, eldest son in college taken away from him. He did not mind his mother so much, but now as she got older she was getting even more argumentative than before and as Howl often said, "that's the old woman I knew coming out." Morgan did not mind his parents bickering that much; it was his three younger siblings that made his life at home such torture.

Emma, who was born two years after Morgan, had fallen in love with Abdullah's tall, dark son and would talk of little else even though Farik, their son, did not return her feelings. Emma was like Morgan, black haired with hazel eyes and a very strong mind. She was beautiful to look at, but a dragon if you annoyed her, as Morgan had figured out when only days after she was born. The twins Jason and Lucy were tyrants, both fifteen with shocking red gold hair like their mothers and quick minds that never seemed to run dry with insults. Often they would be content fighting with each other, but it was when they ganged up and launched an attack on their older siblings that Morgan really began to detest them. Lucy could put on an angel face and make anyone, except Sophie, believe it was not one bit her fault, even if just a few minutes earlier they had seen her with their own eyes shout, pinch and scream at whoever she was fighting with, usually Morgan or Jason. She hardly ever pestered Emma because she was a girl, though this may have had something to with the scar on her left shoulder she had got when she had annoyed a seven year old Emma and got herself thrown out of the window for it. Jason tended to plot, but when he came up with something, it was worse than anything Lucy or Emma had ever done. Morgan once found himself trapped in the bathroom for three days after he had kindly offered to put worms in Jason's soup, though he had only asked after Jason had eaten all the worms. He still had never quite forgiven him for that, because he had had to drink water from the taps, when Calcifer was in a good enough mood, and conjure food from the kitchen or off Jason's plate if he could. The worst part of that experience was, however, after he got out and had had to confront a very angry Howl, who had been deprived of his dear bathroom for three days.

Morgan sighed, breathing in the fresh air and smelling the fresh cakes and buns cooling in Cesari's. He wished Aunty Martha still worked there, when he was younger he had been able to get free buns and food from her, but today it was far too busy for him to even stand in line. There was a new girl and every young man in the village seemed to be talking about her. Only a day after she started work, the shop was filled with love struck young men with flowers. Morgan's stomach rumbled, reminding him he had had no breakfast. He gave in and joined every other young man in the scrabble, which was fighting to enter Cesari's.

Morgan had black wavy hair, like Howl before spells and age. He was tall and strongly built with wide shoulders and strong legs. He attended a college in Kingsbury, as well as studying magic with his father and an old professor with a cat fetish. He did not only look like Howl, but was also in many other ways very like him, a slither outer, charming, and it must be said slightly vain, though he had never spent more than ten minutes in the bathroom, not including the time he was locked in by Jason. He did, however, care a lot about his clothes. It was a subject that he and Howl could talk about for ages, unless they disagreed on a color or make. Morgan was, today, wearing a beautiful dark green and bronze suit with shiny wooden buttons and long sleeves. This was a Jacket that Howl very much admired and also Morgan's favorite. Morgan had never taken his fathers approach to women, he hardly ever courted and, though he was often followed by bunches of giggling young women, took any interest in them.

His stomach grumbled again at the lack of food and protested when teased, when a young woman sneaked through the rabble of eager young men, with a tray of hot buns. She held her face down and the tray of buns so that her face could not be seen, her dress hung lose covering her legs and her sleeves were unrolled. Morgan, sick of waiting, followed the buns with the girl round the edge of the shop, where she left them to cool on a shelf. Morgan rushed up; the girl wiped her face and rolled her sleeves up instinctively. She turned to see Morgan staring wistfully past her at the buns. He saw her, and quickly looked up, feeling rather stupid. She laughed and, even with a red face from the heat in the store, he could see she was beautiful. Her large hazel eyes sparkled with life and her blond hair hung in wavy sheets, around her lovely face. This must be the girl everyone talked about, 'it just must be' he thought. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the men in Cesari's, "We want Elaine!" 'That was it!" he thought. He had been struggling to remember her name, from one of the gossip. He smiled, remembering the buns and trying to regain his dignity.

"Umm, Elaine, I err wondered if I could perhaps…' he stumbled. Though he was not very interested in women, he was male, and in front of him stood the most beautiful woman in the world.

She laughed again, "Yes my names Elaine, you didn't know did you? I guess you aren't from around here then, everyone seems to know my name. I really should go out the back door but it's stuck. I just wish I could go somewhere without everyone following! It's so hot in there…" she stopped, realizing what she was doing and who she was talking too, Morgan just wished she go on. She straitened up and said more seriously but nervously now, "sorry, what, what did you want?"

"Err" Morgan tried to reply, but it sounded so stupid to say 'I want a bun please' he wanted, dreadfully, to say something clever. She looked at him, waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't get words to form, he blurted, " you…those buns I mean, not that you don't, err, umm look beautiful and I just wondered if I could have one, I err can't stand the heat and pushing either, but I was just so hungry…." That sounded so stupid, he now felt a complete idiot, what was wrong with him? He had on always, with the few girls he had courted before, felt completely at ease, but now he could think straight and a light, bouncy feeling was brewing in his stomach that he knew wasn't hunger. Elaine laughed again, her voice clear and beautiful not one bit like the giggling and sniggering noises the groups, that followed Morgan around, often made.

"There still a bit hot and squishy, but I guess you can have one, I know how you feel fighting you way through the crowds. That will be one copper."

Morgan gave her the money and took the bun. It was warm and crunchy with fluffy dough; it made an excellent breakfast. He spent the rest of the day wondering around the village, looking at the shops and stalls, dreaming about Elaine. He passed the bakery as often as possible, looking through the window for a glimpse of Elaine, but he was not brave enough to go in. It took him until dusk to pluck up the courage to do so. He was served by another girl, but he did get a smile from Elaine. She was so lovely in every way, even more so than his aunt Lettie.

He went back to the castle. The rest of the family talked about their days at the festival, but Morgan stayed quiet, it was too good a memory to risk sharing. Emma talked on and on, it seemed she had met Farik and he had asked her to dance. Morgan looked dreamily at Emma and thought how much lovelier Elaine was. That night even his dreams were filled with Elaine.

Was it that bad? Sorry about any remaining grammar mistakes. Please review!


	2. Second Encounter

So, here is the second chapter. Enjoy and pardon grammar (particularly commas). I thank all you people who reviewed.

Morgan woke early the next day. The sun was low on the horizon and twilight streamed in through his window. A bird was perched on the windowsill, chirping its morning song, together with the voices of many others. Strange shadows danced on the walls to the bird's song and light reflected round the room, through Morgan's two mirrors and windows. He rose and went to the window. The room had at one point belonged to Howl, before he had added the two extra rooms, and he had not bothered to change the windows position; so it still looked out onto the rolling hills of Wales, that stretched out beyond his Aunts old house. Here the sun was almost still completely hidden from view behind hills and the clouds were a soft yellow and in some places pink. It was a wonderful sunrise, so beautiful that Morgan had trouble pulling himself away from the window.

He did manage it though. He checked the clock, five in the morning; the bakery would be open in two hours. He had made his mind up, while lying in bed last night that he would visit Elaine, first thing tomorrow. He would have to be there early, to avoid the crowds that started to flock in later, if he was going to be able to talk to her. He didn't know what to say, only that he needed to talk to her; he just needed to say something to her. He did not know what about or why, just something.

He found his best clothes and went downstairs with them over his arm; moving quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. He went into the bathroom and spent a happy hour playing with his fathers potions and annoying Calcifer, by using so much water that Calcifer had to fetch it from the marshes and heat it himself.

Calcifer, though he was free, had never really left and he still controlled the castle for Howl, even more so, now that the King was asking more and more of Howl. The king's second daughter, Jemima, was at the age to be married, but was not at all interested in the concept and despite everything the King tried; he could not find her a suitable husband. He had now, in an act of desperation, asked Howl to find her a partner, which was more difficult than Howl had anticipated. Morgan remembered his father coming home with news. He had been devastated; it had taken Sophie an hour to snap out of it and several batches of green slime.

Morgan left the bathroom. He was only just properly out of the door, when confronted by an angry Calcifer.

"What were you doing!? I had to get water from the marshes and you've run the hot springs dry! I expect you're now going to ask for a nice hot breakfast!"

"I know" said Morgan simply, "I won't need any breakfast either."

Calcifer looked rather shocked, "What?"

"I'm going into town for breakfast."

"Why?"

"I just want too" Morgan wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone about Elaine and if he did Calcifer was at the bottom of the list. Calcifer soured out of the grate and hovered around Morgan.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked

"Nothing" answered Morgan, completely at ease, "I just want to get out before the crowds."

"All right," said Calcifer. It was obvious he was not convinced, but he let Morgan open the door without interfering. Morgan left wondering why it was so darn hard talking to Elaine, when he could keep his cool with anything else. It was very unlike him.

Morgan walked out into the street. It was quiet, with squashed flowers and wreaths lying on the ground, left as a reminder of yesterday's festivities. He himself

was carrying a fresh posy of flowers, which he had picked, after leaving the castle. The sun was now a way above the horizon and it shone down upon the square lighting up the clock on the church and telling Morgan it was still five minutes until the bakery officially opened. A young girl passed him carrying flowers she had picked off the stones followed by a boy and a wheelbarrow. They were cleaning up the mess that May Day always managed to leave, erasing the memory of that happy, crowded day from people's minds, until next year, where it would all start again.

The clock struck seven and Morgan ran across the square to the bakery. He did not know why he ran, there was a good chance Elaine wasn't there and that even if she was, this would be the day he lost all hope of gaining her attention, because he made a complete fool of himself.

He entered the shop and a smell of warm fresh bread filled his nostrils and made him smile. The shop was empty apart from one man standing at the counter talking to a serving girl. He was pointing at a heart shaped cake and talking fast. As Morgan grew closer he saw that the man had wavy black hair, a little thicker than his own and a brown face…. Farik! The serving girl was Elaine; what did he want? Why was he here so early?

Morgan walked forward and tapped Farik on the shoulder. The tall youth turned round quickly; spotting Morgan he relaxed.

"Oh, hello," he said, twirling the corners of a large package, "I…I was just going."

"Bye," replied Morgan, a little surprised by the quick exit, but quite happy to encourage it. Farik rushed out of the shop leaving Morgan with no choice but to approach the counter and Elaine.

"Hello, what did he want?" he asked, feeling nosey and foolish, but inside hoping that Farik hadn't been here for the same reason he was.

"Oh, he wanted a heart-shaped bun, said it was his girls birthday, Emma or something. Why, did you know him?" she replied in a voice three times nicer than the ones that had filled his dreams and when he looked at her face it was twice as lovely than the one in his memories.

"Emma…" he stuttered, remembering his sister's birthday and feeling guilty that he had not bought her a present, but relieved that Farik had not been here to see Elaine.

"I think so, do you know her?"

"Yes, she's my sister and that was Farik, he's a family friend. But…" he remembered Emma at the table yesterday; she had been talking non-stop about Farik.

"What?" asked Elaine

"Nothing, I just… forget it." He turned to look into her beautiful eyes, they were staring right back at him, with the same sparkle they had held yesterday, full of curiosity.

"Oh, well what did you want?" she said though the curious look on her face did not go.

"Umm, nothing really, but well… yes, I err… wanted to…." She was smiling at him, how couldn't leave; make something up, "I'd like a, one of those bun things with the cream in."

"So would I, but we only have them on special occasions," she answered. How could he forget! He felt stupid, he wanted now most of all to say something clever, to sound cool and knowledgeable, but what? Think he told himself, think!"

"I... I want a... a pizza!" he said finally, releasing all the air in him. What! Clever! No he had screwed it all up.

"A what?" she said, giggling. How could he forget! They didn't have pizza here; it was something you could only get in Howl's world. He was about to explain in full detail about pizza and the other world, but caught himself with the thought of explaining Wales. It would put him in rather an awkward position.

"Sorry, I didn't mean pizza; don't know what that is, I meant one of those round buns." He said quickly trying to repair his mistake but failing.

"What's pizza?" she asked resting her head on the counter waiting for an explanation. Morgan resigned and told her all he knew about Wales and the origin of pizza. She watched him talk with interest, not noticing the other costumers that were now starting to come in to buy the fresh bread or to see Elaine. The other girls in the shop saw to them ignoring Elaine, but many of the young men saw Elaine talking to Morgan and left. Elaine was not the only person not to notice them; Morgan felt their presence, but took no notice. He was staring into Elaine's interested eyes and talking to her softly.

Like it? Sorry there wasn't any Howl, I promise I'll put him in the next chapter.


	3. First Touch

Here is chapter three, Howl has finally made an appearance.

The next day Morgan was up a little later than planned, but was still dressed before seven. He ran down the stairs, into the living room and was just about to open the door to Market chipping, when he heard someone get out of a chair behind him.

It was Howl; he looked older and had obviously not been in the bathroom yet, but it was not the lack of spells that made him look older, it was the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had been up all last night passing about exchanging idea's with Calcifer, trying desperately to find some way to sneak out of looking for a husband for the king's daughter.

He was now standing quietly looking at Morgan, accusingly, with his arms folded. Behind him Calcifer hovered looking smug.

"Where are you going?" Howl asked.

"Err, out?" replied Morgan, trying not to reveal anything.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to have a magic lesson first."

"Why!"

"Because you need to learn the trade."

"What trade?"

"Royal Wizard of course!"

"What! You don't inherit that." Shouted Morgan getting angrier; he was late

"Well the king wants you be his next royal wizard, when I retire."

"You can't make me!"

"No, but he can. Then you will be you looking for silly princes for some little brat to marry."

"You just want me to help you find some way to get you out of looking for the princess' husband!"

He ran to the door, but found Calcifer blocking the way. He turned and walked back to Howl.

"Let me out!"

"Not unless you tell me where you're going or after your magic lesson."

"Father!"

"No, sit down. Why are you wearing your best suit anyway."

"You said I didn't have to tell you if I endure an hour of figuring out some spell or another, so you can spend your time slithering out of other things!"

"Sit down, you'll wake your mother."

"Good! MOTHER!"

"She'll make you tell where you're going, so far I've told her you where spending the day with some friends."

"You just want me on your side." Morgan replied, but he didn't really want to confront his mother, so he spoke quieter.

"Yes, but do you really want a row with Sophie?"

"Better than continuing this one."

"I'm sure I was a much less whiny teenager."

"I'm twenty!"

"Fine, but I bet I wasn't half as rude and cosseted as you!"

"Well if you were anything like you are now, you were worse!"

"Don't disrespect your elders!'

"Who spent three hours every morning in the bathroom trying to look my age!"

"You would two if you had 31 grey hairs!"

"You counted?" said Morgan, rather hit off his guard.

"Every morning." Replied Howl, looking a little sheepish.

Morgan sat down and faced his father.

"That is sad." He said finally, breaking the awkward silence

"Well so is you being so ashamed of whatever you are doing all day."

Morgan looked rather ashamed. Howl continued,

'I won't ask or even make you do your magic lesson today, if you promise to try and either find a nice husband for the princess or find some way for me to get out of it."

Morgan nodded and without a word exited the castle, before he had to talk to Howl again. It was so that he started his walk, through Market Chipping to Cesari's, in a bad mood. He was late and now roped into helping his father with a stupid plan to slither out of doing his job, which meant Morgan would now have to find some way to slither out of helping. He grumbled to himself all the way down the hill.

It was a brisk morning and rain clouds leered above the slate roves of Market Chipping. There were puddles on the path and heavy dew. He saw a clock hanging above a shop, Cesari's must have already been open an hour! It would be jam packed already and he would have no chance of seeing Elaine at all. This thought did however not stop him joining the mob inside the shop. It was not as busy as it had been on May Day and he managed to push himself to the front. Elaine saw him and hurried forward to serve him knocking another serving girl out of her way and leaving her previous customer half way through his order. This made Morgan feel rather smug, though he tried not to show it.

Elaine's face appeared in front of him and in an instant he had forgotten all about Howl.

"Well what do you want today? Pizza?" she said smiling band and making Morgan laugh.

"One talk in private, if possible miss." He replied

"You'll be lucky." She replied, but followed Morgan as he pushed his way through the crowd to the half-door that lead behind the counter. Elaine opened the door and lead him to the backroom where they faced another bunch of red faced girls with trays of wonderful smelling pastries. She pulled him through a door and into a small coat room.

"Well, here is your order sir, I hope it fits your needs and make whatever you need to say quick; I'm probably already in trouble."

"How can say everything I need to say quickly."

"Give me a reason to listen"

"I…I love you." He stuttered. A silence followed, broken when Elaine said, now serious,

"And I don't even know your name."

"I..I'm Morgan"

"You really love me, we…we've only met twice you know."

"I know but….but, I just couldn't help it. I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"I never believed in love by first sight and I had to keep reminding myself that after we first met and then you, well, turned up again and it…." Her voice faded so she just smiled and reached her hand out to Morgan, he took it. It was sticky and rough from working in the bakery but he could not care for a moment. He looked into Elaine's eyes and said slowly and a little shakily,

"Are you, you busy later?"

"Well I…no."

"Would you perhaps join me, well me and my family, for dinner… tonight?"

"Err, ok, umm, where do you live"

"You know wizard Howl?"

"Of course"

"I'm his son'

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"…What, but I've never seen you, before…before a few days ago." She finally managed to stutter laughing a little.

"I'm usually in Kingsbury, but I'm off for the Holidays."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Good."

"Bye"

She did not let go of his hand, but pulled him out of the cloak room and to the door which had been stuck. He let go of her hand, and looking back for one final glance at her beautiful face, he walked away and back to the castle, to find some way to break the news Elaine would be joining them at dinner and some how make sure they all behaved.

Well what do you think? Review please.


End file.
